Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to a container closure which can be screwed on and off.
A variety of packages that include closures or lids on containers have been developed for household products, personal care products, and other products. One type of package includes a container that is internally or externally threaded around the container mouth or opening and includes a closure with a stem or skirt having mating threads for threadingly engaging the container threads.
It would be desirable to provide an improved closure for use with such packages.
Additionally, it would be advantageous if such an improved closure could incorporate a structure which could be more easily grasped by the user""s fingers for opening the container by unscrewing the closure or for closing the container by screwing the closure onto the container.
It would be especially desirable to provide a closure gripping structure that would facilitate the rotation of a relatively small closure by enabling the user to generate sufficient torque for screwing and unscrewing the closure relative to the container. It would be particularly beneficial if the gripping structure would allow the user to generate sufficient torque to open a closure even when a tamper-evident, frangible connection is provided between the closure and container. It would also be especially desirable if such a gripping structure was comfortable for the user to grip.
Preferably, such a structure should provide improved engagement with the user""s fingers under wet conditions so as to minimize the tendency of the finger to slip off of the closure.
Such an improved closure should preferably also facilitate the removal or installation of the closure by a child as well as by an elderly person having impaired manual dexterity or reduced strength.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved closure could also accommodate, or actually contain, optional features which provide good sealing of the closure to the container and/or which provide initial, tamper-evident frangible connections between the closure and container.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved closure could accommodate a variety of aesthetically pleasing designs adaptable for use with various containers.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved closure could readily accommodate its manufacture from a variety of different materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved closure could be provided with a design that would accommodate efficient, high quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate.
Preferably, the improved closure should also accommodate high speed manufacturing techniques that produce closures having consistent operating characteristics unit-to-unit with high reliability.
The present invention provides an improved closure which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a closure is provided for an opening to a container that has a wall around the opening and at least one thread on the wall. The closure is especially suitable for use on a container that has a very small opening.
The closure is adapted for movement between a closed position occluding the opening and an open position spaced from the opening. The closure includes an attachment wall defining at least one thread for threadingly engaging the container wall thread. The closure also includes an occlusion wall closing said attachment wall to occlude the container opening when the closure is in the closed position. The closure further includes a continuously curving, peripheral, finger-engaging surface which defines (1) a plurality of circumferentially spaced protuberances projecting laterally in relation to the attachment wall, (2) a finger-receiving recess between two adjacent protuberances, and (3) a finger-engaging rib projecting laterally from each of the protuberances. Each protuberance has a portion that is wider than the rib where the protuberance merges smoothly into the rib.
The improved closure provides an improved peripheral surface region for being gripped by the user""s fingers. The peripheral surface minimizes slippage between the user""s fingers and the closure. The peripheral surface region can also be readily provided with a different color, as well as a different texture or material, than the rest of the closure.
The improved closure can also be readily designed to provide a seal within the closure for sealing against the container at the container opening.
The closure can also be initially connected to the container with a tamper-evident, frangible connection.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.